


You’re My Home

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, also comfort lol, thats it its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: Hinata had a rough day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 69





	You’re My Home

**Author's Note:**

> its short but i got bad news and wanted to feel better

Hinata walked in and put his groceries down on the counter. He sighed as he leaned on the granite surface then closed his eyes. He had such a bad day. Practice was a shit show and they lost their game. It was such an important game, too. Nothing more than a scrimmage, but it meant a lot to him as the other team was his team’s sworn rival.

The house was mostly dark because it was late. Around ten at night. He heard the vague sound of the television from the other room. He took a few deep breaths and allowed the feeling of losing fall over himself.

He moved to his bedroom and removed his jeans and sweater. He pulled on a pair of sweats and left his t-shirt. He sat on the bed as he changed his regular socks for a pair of thick ones. Hinata stared down at the floor before falling back on the mattress and sighing hard.

His body felt rough. He showered before he went to the store, but he felt grimy. His muscles burned every time he moved, which was only a good feeling after a satisfying win. Volleyball became much harder after he graduated and Kageyama was no longer his setter. He knew at the time that becoming so dependent on his sets was a bad move, but they didn’t have much of a choice if they wanted to win any games.

He was given some hope at the first Nationals they’d gone to when the Miya twins copied their freak quick, but that setter wasn’t on his team, either. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he peaked in high school. It was an indescribably desperate feeling.

Don’t take it the wrong way, his skill was far above par. He was skilled and dammit he was talented, but it never seemed to be… enough.

He sighed once again as he sat up, ignoring the ache that tore through his abdomen. He solemnly made his way through the hall and down the stairs, to the dark living room only lit by the flashing television.

Iwaizumi fell asleep on the couch, presumably waiting for him. His job started earlier in the day, so he was tired much quicker than Hinata was. He approached the couch and crawled up between Iwaizumi’s legs and laid on him. He rested his head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat as he watched the screen.

The quiet sound of  _ The Office  _ filled the room as Hinata’s eyes grew heavier. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand move to his back and couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him.

“Hi,” Iwaizumi whispered.

“Hi,” Hinata said, making no effort to move.

“Good day?”

“No.”

Iwaizumi hummed as he shifted Hinata to the side a bit, placing his chin on the top of his head and wrapped his arms around him. Hinata sighed against his collarbone and wrapped his leg around Iwaizumi’s hips. He continued watching the screen in front of him while Iwaizumi’s eyes remained shut. He was still mostly asleep.

“Better?”

“Better.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi planted a soft kiss on his forehead before his muscles went lax once again.

Hinata watched the office workers mess around through half lidded eyes. It looked like a relatively fun place to work but his brain still circled with thoughts of volleyball. He made a career for himself in professional sports. He  _ did that _ . It was nothing to sneeze at. Win or lose, he wanted to be on that court.

His eyes grew heavier and heavier as the rhythmic thumping of Iwaizumi’s heart became all he could hear. Despite being asleep, his hand still ran along Hinata’s ribs. He felt so warm in his love’s arms.

He was losing the battle with his eyes and allowed them to slip shut. Iwaizumi flooded all of his senses. His heartbeat, his firm chest, the familiar smell of his cologne, his hand blazing a trail of fire over and over again along his ribs. He exhaled softly against his collarbone once again and fell off to sleep in the most secure place he could imagine.


End file.
